Dragon Ball SG
by OrionSon
Summary: What if Videl gave birth to twins instead of just Pan, what if when the ssg ritual took place the ritual sent some feed back to one of the unborn children. Find out by following our new hero 16 years after Beerus came looking for a saiyan god
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball SG

Prologue: Birth of a saiyan. A New God ?

**Authors note: I'm sorry for everyone who was following my another field trip fanfiction series I ended up losing the will to write it after I went into a slight depression, but I'm back with a new story. This story follows after DB super around when pan and bulla are 16 and in say 10-11 grade depending on where your from. This will be following a OC that takes the form of Pans Twin brother that I made up. Now I hope that this will be to everyone's liking**

_**Disclaimer: I do not have anything to my name besides the tablet used to write and 40 dollars that legally belongs to the government**_.

Third person

It was the day that Videl was giving birth to her and Gohan's child, or should I say children, it turns out after having an ultrasound Videl was carrying twins a male and a female. Now everything up to this point was the same as the series. On the day that she is giving birth everyone arrives to Capsule Corp to see the newborn babies, and when they are delivered there is a peculiarity the male doesn't have any ki for most of the z fighters they can not sense the baby boy at all, and after testing is a pure blooded saiyan, after talking they just accept it and decided to ask whis later on when he arrives to hang out with Bulma. Let's take a look at our future hero as a newborn why don't we.

"So Videl have you decided on a name for the children yet ?" Bulma asked when she came back in after a while.

"Well me and Gohan have been talking and have decided on a name for both of them"Videl replied

"Well what have you decided on as a name for my grand babies?" Chichi hysterically asked.

"Well we decided for the girl to name her Pan because like a frying pan she will be Gohan's weakness" The new mother said barely able to keep herself from laughing. " but in all seriousness that is what the name for her was decided on, for the male Gohan decided to name him Orion after the giant hunter in Greek mythology, leave it to him to be a nerd when it come to our child's name"

"Hey I resent that, I chose Orion because I have hope that he will hunt his enemies down in the future instead of him being hunted down by them so of course im going to name him after a great hunter."

And that was how the baby Orion was named now let's talk about orion himself or more so his physical qualities of this baby he has red eyes and is very fit already and has a red tail while his sister has no tail and has black eyes. He has a little bit of red hair, super Saiyan god red hair mind you not ginger, and he has the ki of a a god.

Everyone concluded that it must have been feedback from the super saiyan god ritual that he had to take place in as a fetus inside his mother's womb. It is very clear to everyone that little Orion is destined for many great things and will most likely be really strong in the future.

**Well guys what do you think about this prolouge, I got the main concept from thinking about how that the saiyans that took place in the ritual got a littlw bit of feedback from the ritual but not enough to really do anything so what if the fetus being really susceptible to anything was turned into a full blooded and started making god ki instead of mortal ki, post your thoughts on this I would really appreciate that and tell me if you would like me to continue.**


	2. Authors note

To everyone that was looking forward to this story let me say this, i plan on working on this story and there should be anpost in the next wek or so, the reason there hasnt been a post on here is because i have been dealing with both best buy and apple to get my ipad replaced because it got broken, it happened the day before i was planning on updating th chapter and they only recently signed an agreement for bestbuy to replace anything under warrinty by apple so i only recently got it, also i lost everything i had on my old tablet, so i will have to rewrote the chapter that i had, from now on i plan on using an app that saves everything online, like goole drive, until then please be patient and i promise it will pay out, the first few chapters will be short while i explain the main idea and concept of everything. thank you all.


	3. Chapter One: A tournament to the gods

Dragon Ball SG

Chapter One: a five year gap. A new tournament for the gods?

**Hello my dear readers as I said in my note I apologize for my lack of updates as I had no way to update. I promise that this story won't disappoint though.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own db, dbz, or dbs they are all owned by Akira toriyama and whoever animated it, nor do I claim to, though unless I'm secretly his grand child or something I will never own it.**

Since Orion and Pan's birth the tournament or power has happened and played out accordingly as did the fight with Broly. Since then Vegeta and Goku decided to look for more saiyans because of the fact that since they have met they met three more saiyans (counting turles) after looking for around a year, they would travel the universe with beerus and whis, they found around one thousand saiyans both male and female, all of which in hiding from the cold empire, and got them to join them on earth. Now that event was a true fiasco, for some reason when the public found about them they freaked worse than when buu or cell attacked, to be honest as a young child at the time I found it to be quite funny, it had been maybe 3 years since the fight between beerus and Goku. Now first let me describe how Vegeta got the saiyans to planet earth, well for starters they stole ships from the frieza force so that they could transport so many saiyans at once. After they got close enough to the planet they contacted Bulma and set up a way to broadcast to hercule to 'talk' more so fake a conversation that they recorded to release to the public in which afterwards prince vegeta talked to king furry about their stay on planet. The talk went well and the king had said that they would be allowed to stay on the planet seeing as they had the support of one of the twelve zodiac rulers the savior of the world, and the richest woman alive. After about a month after the televised talk with king furry the saiyans landed and it was announced why vegeta actually chose this planet, that it was because he had lived here for around 11 years already and had a wife and child, not to mention that the famous Son Goku was also a saiyan and had a family with two children and a grandchild who so happened to be Hercule's grandchild also. After that was reported the saiyans were welcomed with open arms, but it was debated at one point that the planet would need to colonize the moon after hearing about the saiyans metabolism but for now it wouldn't be needed. also shortly after being allowed to stay on the planet vegeta was crowned king of his people and he named goku, Gohan, and broly(who decided to live on earth shortly after everyone moved there) his three generals. Around a year afterwards it was decided to start opening combat schools to teach people how to fight like the Z Warriors so that there would be people in the new generations to fight battles so that the saiyans were not the only ones on the front lines. After persuasion from goku, king furry, who had met him when king piccolo was released from his containment, decided to concede the point on the fact that they had no right to expect the saiyans to put their lives on the line for them when they wouldn't fight also. This progressed to having being one school to being a school in almost every city worldwide after a year. Also it was revealed that there are god like beings in the universe after they talked about the god of destruction, who has showed up to see the new prospects of fights after everything was said and done.

But that's enough about how the world has progressed, let's see how our young hero is.

It has been five years. Five years since Orion has been born, he has been training with his father and grandfather since he was four to control his power. But it hasn't been going well, sure he has far better control over his ki than his father when he was his age, and maybe even goku when gonna was Orion's age seeing as he had poor ki control. But that's all the control he had, he was easily angered and he could lose control of his ki and destroy an entire city if in a rage. But he is getting better. Now his appearance is quite spectacular. He looks exactly like how his father did except for the fact that his hair is pure red. As if he was a super saiyan god…. oh wait he is. Yes it has been confirmed by whis that energy from the ritual caused him to have the red hair while also becoming a pure saiyan, is a sense when you think about it when beerus went looking for a super saiyan god he created one but not goku the true saiyan god that he made was one born into the power of the gods, it's ironic when you look back onto it. Now the gi that Orion wears is like goku blacks, it is a blackish version of goku's gi. But enough of descriptions a tournament has been announced by king vegeta stating that any human or saiyan fighter may join that there will be a preliminary round and that the god of destruction will be watching the tournament to find a fighter to train.

**Find out what happens next time on dragon ball SG**

**Thank you everyone for reading this. This was mainly a chapter as to describe how everything would be up to this point. Next chapter will be the start of the first saga of this story line which I have decided to title the tournament to the gods. I got finished with this quite earlier than I expected, I guess it helps that I have been thinking about how I would do this since I lost my tablet. Well leave comments if anything seems confusing or if you just want to debate some of the theories about how powerful the main character should be and all of that, anything would be appreciated, it will give me something to do beside sit in my room writing .**


End file.
